Silent Words
by LexiAtalla
Summary: A collab with velvetskyluver : Damien grew up in La Push... but has no idea of the things that really go on there... Enter Bella who has known for 2 years exactly what La Push is all about. Put them together and what do you get? Hate? Love? Such is the Life of Bella Swann who happens to find love by accident. SORRY THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS TILL COLLAB RULES CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

The air smelled of rain approaching as Bella stepped out the front door; it had been years since she had seen Edward and the pain still throbbed deep in her chest.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the kitchen window, "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Bella replied curtly as she shook her head, she was 18 why couldn't he just leave well enough along.

"Where to?" The question came quickly, "You better not be going out in the woods again Bella, you know how dangerous it can be out there along.

Bella sighed impatiently, "No, not the woods Dad, I'm headed to the Rez so don't worry." She spoke quickly as she popped open the door to the truck. "Don't wait up." Quickly she jumped in slamming the door behind her, the engine purred as she pulled out of the drive and headed toward the small two lane road that would take her into LaPush.

"I don't know Jake; I'm just not in a going out type of mood." Damien spoke to his counterpart who walked beside him.

"Ahhh come on!" Jake chuckled as he kicked at the rocks along the path. "You need to get out move, live a little."

Damien sighed as he shook his head, finally agreeing. "Alright, tonight only though, I still need a job you know. So, where are we going then?"

Jake smiled, "Lex works at this great little place on the outskirts of town, I think you'll love it." He quickly paused as they got closer to the house. "I'll call the guys when we get inside see if they want to go, tonight my friend you are going to experience life on the wild side.

Damien chuckled slightly. "Knowing you Jake, I have a sinking suspension to feel nervous and fearful for my life man. Remember what happened last time I "Experienced life on the wild side" I was in the hospital for five days."

"I told you we would never do anything that extreme again and I meant it." Jake chuckled. "This will be a non-life threatening evening." He smirked. "Maybe…"

"See right there! Why did you have to add that maybe, now you got me freaking out!" Damien said shaking his head as they walked onto the front porch of the house.

Jake waved his hand dismissively, "Sure." Opening the door he stepped inside. "It's just a strip club, it's not like I'm throwing you off a cliff or anything." Crossing the small living room he plopped on the couch, picking the phone up from the table. "I promise nothing bad will happen."

Damien followed, sitting down next to him as he let out a small sigh. "Alright, I trust you man. All I got to say is these girls better be hot or we're no longer friends." He said with a smirk. "Just thought you should know that.

Jake chuckled. "Trust me there isn't an ugly one in the bunch." He smiled. "Of course none of them are as beautiful as Lex, play your cards right and you might get lucky.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see. If I can find the right one, it's gonna be on." Damien said with a laugh as he raked his hair back.

"Guess we'll see." Jake chuckled as he poked the numbers on the phone, placing it to his ear as he shook his head. "You are so stubborn sometimes!"

Bella quickly turned off the main road onto the long winding driveway that lead to Lex's house, "Please be home." She muttered under her breath. As she reached the house she smiled seeing Lex's truck in the drive, placing the truck in park she grabbed the keys and hopped out.

Lex opened the door leaning on the frame, "You know you should get that piece of shit tuned up, I could hear you all the way down the drive."

Bella chuckled, "Don't hate the truck."

Lex smiled, "So what brings you out my way?" She chuckled, "Looking to get a little somethin somethin?

Bella shook her head "Damn it Lex, why do you always have to be that way?"

Lex laughed, "Wolf thing I guess." Stepping out onto the porch she lit a cigarette, "Seriously though, you haven't been out here in weeks. What gives?"

"Been busy I guess." Bella leaned casually against the railing of the porch, "Lex you remember when you told me I needed to get out more?"

Lex nodded, "Yeah, my exact words were you need to get out and get laid, but yeah I remember."

Bella laughed, "Yeah I remember you saying that." She brushed a stray hair from her face, "Well I was thinking about it and I wanted to see if you wanted to go catch a movie or something."

"I have to work tonight." Lex smirked, "You could always come with me, plenty of single men come in." She chuckled, "Maybe we can get you laid."

"Lex! I will not resort to a random hook up with some guy in a bathroom stall!"

Lex laughed, "And why the fuck not? It's a fucking adrenaline rush!"

"You're the thrill seeker not me." Bella replied as she shifted her weight, "And I really don't care for your work environment."

"Come on, It will be fun." Lex chuckled, "It's not like you have to get up and dance on the pole or anything."

"I'll go on one condition." Bella leaned back against the railing again, "You have to fucking swear to me you won't get me into a bad situation."

Lex chuckled, "I'm not promising anything, and you are going even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Bella huffed, "Fine! But if you get me into trouble I'll have Jake kick your ass!"

The smoke hung heavy in the dark club as seven figures sitting in a booth slowly came into plain sight. Sitting there in the group was Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Jake and then next to him was Damien who took a sip of his beer.

"Glad Jake finally got your ass out of the house!" Paul chuckled as he slapped Damien on the shoulder. "About time you live a little."

Damien laughed a bit taking yet another drink of his beer. "He almost didn't, but I was like what the hell what is the worst thing that could happen."

"You're going to love this place." Embry chuckled as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "The girls are fucking hot!"

Paul smiled. "None of em as hot as my girl!"

Quil smiled. "Yeah, Lex is smokin hot!" He laughed. "Doesn't hurt that she's killer in the sack.

Damien could help but to laugh. "Alright, alright I get the picture guys. I'll just have to see for myself."

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear he's from Missouri you gotta fucking show him." Jake said with small chuckle.

Jared coughed as he choked on his beer. "Damn it Jake! Where the hell did you come up with that?"

Jake chuckled. "Dumbass Missouri is the show me state, if you would have ever paid attention in school you'd know that!"

Paul jumped as he had a set of hands over his eyes. "Hey baby"

Lex laughed. "What are you assholes up to?"

Embry smiled. "Showing Damien what a night out of the house is like." He chuckled. "Jake finally drug his ass out for a little fun."

"Actually I do know what a night out is like Embry! Not my fault I didn't feel like going out tonight." Damien said taking a drink from his drink.

Lex laughed. "Damn Bry he told you!" Leaning in she lightly kissed Paul's neck. "Oh by the way Lee and Bells are around here somewhere."

Quil stared dumbstruck. "Bella? No fucking way!"

Lex smiled as she shifted her direction to lightly kiss Jake on his cheek. "Yeah I got her to come with us." She quickly looked around before waving her hand at the two females across the club.

"What?" Bella laughed as they approached the table. "We were talking"

"Nothing, just thought you might want to join everyone else." Lex smirked as she nipped Jake's neck. You know the hot blooded, only non-creepy guys in here."

Bella giggled as she took a seat. "Hi" She smiled lightly at Damien. "I don't believe we've met"

Damien sat his drink down and looked over at her with a warm grin. "No we haven't, I'm Damien."

Bella smiled as she stretched out her hand. "Bella Swann." She blushed as she quickly drew her hand back. "Well that's WAS embarrassing. Made this seem like a job interview."

Leah giggled. "Leave it to Bella to do something embarrassing."

"It's cool, trust me I've had my embarrassing moments too. Too many times to count actually." Damien said with a laugh and a smile.

Bella smiled as she ducked her head. "Me too, I always seem to say or do the wrong thing or fall flat on my face."

"It can't be all that bad. One time I was accepting this award for something, I've forgotten what it was. Anyways, as they call my name I get up from my chair and I actually ended up falling out of it onto my face." Damien said with a laugh. "And now I'm embarrassed for saying that"

Bella giggled. "I can totally relate to you on that." As she looked up she locked eyes with Damien immediately feeling the blood in her body rush south. "Glad you told me, that makes me feel like I'm not alone."

"Well now I don't feel bad with saying that." Damien said with a grin.

"Well I'd better get backstage before I'm considered late." Lex smiled as she rose from Paul's lap. "Don't go anywhere, after I'm done I need to go for a run, be back on four paws again!"

"Lex!" Jake cautioned nodding his head toward Damien.

"Oh yeah that's right, he's known us all his life and still doesn't know that." She chuckled as she took a few steps away before turning back. "By the way Sam, Em knows you are here and she's not happy about it."

"Fuck!" Sam hissed out between his teeth. "I'll deal with it when I get home."

Lex laughed. "Oh I bet you will. Are you coming for a run later?"

Sam smiled. "Might as well I'm already in the doghouse."

Lex smiled as the pack chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you all when I get off work." Quickly she turned heading backstage.

Jake shook his head. "Wish she wouldn't do that shit." He muttered under his breath. "Sometimes she just needs to stop and think."

"Wait, what did she say? I'm confused." Damien said turning his attention back to the pack, wondering what was going on.

Jake chuckled. "Tell ya later."

Bella placed her hand on Damien's face turning him back toward her. "It's nothing" She smiled. "Sometimes Lex is just well…Lex you have to ignore her."

"Don't say anything but I've ignored her since I've known her." Damien said with a chuckle. "Just don't tell her I said that."

Bella laughed. "Yeah she can be a bit…much, can't say I blame you." She smiled. "On the other hand she can be fun at times, when she's not totally out in left field."

"I agree totally with you on that. I love Lex, she's awesome. But yeah there are sometimes when I can't follow a thing she says." Damien replied with a laugh taking a drink.

Bella shook her head giggling. "Tell me about it. She used to lose me all the time, took me forever to figure her out." She smiled unable to tear her graze away from him. "Lex likes to get me into trouble, like dragging me here tonight."

"BELLA? BEER?" Jake's voice boomed.

Bella chuckled. "Sure, whatever." She replied never taking her graze from Damien.

"Jake just get her something, I'll pay for it." Damien said just looking at Bella the entire time. "But yeah I hear you on that. Jake loves to just get me into trouble; I just can't get away from him."

"Well at least we are in trouble together." Bella giggled. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can keep each other out of it tonight."

"Sounds like a date, err I mean plan, a plan." Damien said with a nervous chuckle, taking a small drink from his beer.

Bella smiled biting at her bottom lip. "Yeah it's a plan."

Lex stepped out into the crisp night air. "Well Bella did you have a good time?"

Bella smiled. "Actually I did, thanks for making me come with you."

Lex smiled. "Anytime." Turning her attention to the pack she chuckled. "Well, shall we?"

Jake chuckled. "Hey I'll talk to you in the morning D." Turning on his heels he followed the others into the nearby woods.

"Every time they do that, what do they do in there?" Damien said with a small chuckle before turning his attention to Bella with a grin.

Bella giggled as she fished her keys from her pocket. "Something's are better left unknown." She smiled. "Come on. Are you parked by me?"

"No, I didn't drive. I walked here with the guys." Damien said looking at her. "I like walking, actually I'm basically walking all the time." He said with a chuckle.

"Nonsense." Bella laughed as she linked her arm in his. "I'll drive you home." She smiled all the way across the small parking lot, the fact that Damien was this close as they reached the truck she reluctantly separated from him. "Crawl in its unlocked."

Damien crawled into the passenger side of the truck, buckling up. "Nice truck." He said with a small chuckle.

Bella laughed as she placed the keys in the ignition. "Used to be Billy's, Jake talked him into selling it to me." Turning the key she yawned. "It's old, but it gets me around."

"That's all that matters. If it works don't fix it, plain and simple." He said with a grin.

Bella laughed as she pulled out of the lot. "Yep, that's what I always say." She shook her head trying to wake up and sober up for the trip home. "Where are we going exactly? Never been to your place."

"It's right down the street from Jake's actually. On the right hand side." Damien said looking at her from the corner of his eye, not breaking eye contact.

"I can handle that." Bella replied as she blinked several times. "If I can find the road my eyes are burning from all that smoke." She laughed. "They really need a better air system in there."

"Here, pull over real quick." Damien said turning around in his seat looking at her.

"Why? Is the truck overheating again?" Bella replied trying to see the gage.

"No, I got something for your eyes that might help your vision right now." He said with a slight chuckle reaching into his pocket, pulling out some eye drops.

"Oh" Bella giggled as she pulled over. "Wow I think I had a DUH moment there.

Damien chuckled as he took the cap off the eye drops and handed them to her. "Now I don't know if this will work exactly, but it's worth a try."

Bella smiled as she took the bottle from his hand, their fingers lightly touching. "I'll give it a try." Leaning her head back, she let the soothing liquid drip into her eyes. "I'll give it a min" She said with a yawn as she held the bottle out to him. "Thanks"

"No problem" He replied taking the bottle from her, their hands meeting each other's. Damien kept his eyes locked on her the entire time as he felt his heart skip a few beats.

Bella shivered as she felt the heat rise in her body. "Do you want to drive?" She smiled. "I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer"

"Yeah I have no problem with driving." He replied with a small grin as he got out of the truck and walked over to the driver side.

Bella giggled as she scooted over in the seat. "And I have no problem with you driving"

Damien got back into the truck and pulled back onto the road with a smile looking over at her. "Well that's good to know." He said with a chuckle.

Smiling, Bella closed her eyes feeling the burning finally stopping. "Much better" She sighed as she pulled her legs up onto the seat the right one sticking on the edge causing her to let out a small squeak as she toppled over. "Shoot, sorry!" She choked out as she tried to push herself back up to a sitting position. "My klutzy self could have caused a wreck right there." She giggled out unsteadily.

"Afraid to get close to me? I don't bite." Damien said with a small chuckle.

"Good to know." Bella smiled as she slid back closer to him, draping his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on him. "Don't let me fall asleep or I'll never get awake enough to drive home."

"I'll make sure you don't fall asleep." Damien said with a grin as he continued driving down the long road, toward his place. What seemed to take hours, he finally pulled into his driveway and turned the truck off.

Bella shifted her weight at the sudden stop, opening her eyes. "Are we there?" Slowly she looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat. "Damn." She sighed out as her body took over, inching her closer to his mouth of its own accord.

Their eyes met as Damien's heart started beating fast. "Um…yeah we're here."

Bella choked on a breath. "That didn't take long." She smiled without breaking his gaze. "So we should probably get out right?" Her body shivered slightly, her cheeks flushing with warmth. "Damien?"

"Yeah?" He said just looking at her, not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"Can I…I mean would it be alright if…" Bella took a deep breath. "May I kiss you?"

Damien didn't say anything. He just pulled her toward him as much as he could and pressed his lips against hers.

Bella gasped her hands quickly moving to his sides as she feverishly worked to deepen the kiss. Her body quickly getting as close to his as humanly possible. As her heart rate quickened her hips moved quickly seeking contact, she caught a movement outside the truck but didn't care. All that mattered right now was this handsome man before her and her body's reaction to his.

Damien deepened the kiss as he moved his hands down her body. His blood started heating, his heart pounding almost coming out of his chest. Without thinking Bella's fingers quickly moved toward the button of his jeans as her head spun with the pure excitement of the current events. Her fingers lazily circled the button before moving lower to touch him through the denim stroking lightly.

Damien bit down on his bottom lip as he felt himself starting to grow. He moved in toward her neck and started to slowly kiss it, nibbling here and there a bit. Quickly Bella took her fingers back to the button of his jeans popping it open, she let out a dissatisfied groan as she realized that in this position this wasn't going to work. Without a word she fell back onto the seat pulling him with her hands finally able to ease the zipper of his jeans down. "God." She moaned out as her hands gingerly slid the denim over his hips her fingers quickly encircling his cock.

Taking her shirt off, Damien kissed down her neck to her chest breathing heavily as he continued growing. "Fuck." He groaned.

Bella moaned as she intertwined her fingers in his hair. "Please." She whispered as her body shook with excitement. Damien kissed her again.

"Does this seat go back any further?! Damn it, we should take this inside. We'll have more room!" He said.

Bella nodded, "Yeah inside might be best." She carefully worked to steady her breathing and still her shaking. "Carry me." She giggled, "I don't think I can walk."

"Let's go." Damien said hopping out of the truck and runs over to the passenger side and opens the door. "Hop on!" He turns around, his back facing her.

Bella hopped out onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck, "Alright." She giggled as he stepped away from the door and she kicked it shut with her foot. "Ready." She giggled as they headed toward the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the house flew open as Damien carried Bella on his back. He kicked the door shut behind them as he let her off his back. He pressed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck.

Bella moaned as her legs shook unsteadily. "Damn Damien." She breathed out in a whisper, her hands finding his hair tugging lightly as she hitched her legs on his hip.

Damien picked her up once more and carried her over to the couch in the center of the room. He laid her down and started to nibble her neck. "Honestly this is a first for me, taking it this fast actually." He said with a laugh as he bit down on her neck slightly.

"Same here, I don't usually just jump into things like this." She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Just something about you…I can't help myself."

"I don't know what it was, this feeling just took over." Damien said as he took his shirt off and threw it across the room as he kissed her as passionately as he could.

Bella returned the kiss, her tongue gently sliding between his lips as her hands gently caressed his sides. "Mmmhumm" She moaned out as her tongue gently slid along his, her hips starting to rock against his body.

He unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground, cupping one of her breasts into his hand and flicked his tongue against her nipple but taking it into his mouth, sucking slightly. He caressed her hips with his left hand, finding the top of her jeans. Bella sighed as she felt the button pop open and the zipper slid slowly down. Carefully, she lifted her hips up allowing him to slide her jeans down her legs causally letting them fall to the floor.

Damien slid his hand down further into her panties and softly started to rub her. He pressed his lips against hers bringing her into a kiss as he continued to move his hand. Bella's hand moved lower to lightly caress him as she moaned into the kiss. With a breathy chuckle she squeezed his cock gently.

"Hey D!" Jake yelled as he barged in the front door, immediately stopping dead in his tracks. "Oh shit man! I'm sorry!"

"JAKE!" Bella squeaked. "Get out!"

Jake stood unable to move his gaze locked on the sight before him. "Easy Bells, don't get pissed! I'm leavin I swear."

Bella moved quickly trying to get away almost toppling her and Damien off the couch in the process. "Can't you knock?"

Jake smirked. "Didn't think I needed to." He laughed. "Damn D, doin the impossible. Can't believe you actually got her in the sack. Nice!"

"Dude you have the worst timing in history!" Damien said picking up his shirt and tossing it back on. "Why can't people learn how to knock!"

"Who should learn how to knock?" Paul chuckled from the doorway, Lex leaning over his arm. "You know that no one ever knocks around here."

Lex smiled as her eyes grazed Damien giving him the once over. "Yeah if you are going to fuck around these parts, always best to lock the fucking door." She smiled at Bella. "So Bells, how was it?"

Bella glared. "Not now Lex, I'm really not in the mood for your crap at the moment."

Damien just shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening right now. This is so embarrassing."

Lex giggled as she ran her hand down Paul's bare chest, "Awww shit, you two weren't finished were you?" Smirking she slowly traced her fingers of the straining fabric of Paul's shorts, "Gotta learn how to deal with people barging in around here."

Paul laughed an evil grin playing on his lips, "Never bothers us, you just have to keep going D." He sucked in a ragged breath, "It's actually kind of a fucking turn on to know someone is watching."

Jake chuckled, "Easy you two don't want to freak em out." Looking back at the pair he winked, "Why don't you two take that outside."

"Don't want to freak us out? Well that's already been done with me. Can you guys just…go or something." Damien said looking at the three.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, we'll go." Smirking he nodded his head, "Um.. Good luck with that Bella."

Bella glared, "Shut up Jake!"

Jacob laughed, "Bitch!"

Bella shook her head trying not to chuckle, "Asshole!"

Jake smiled as he turned and headed toward the door, "I'll see you two tomorrow." He quickly walked out the door closing it behind him before laughing.

Damien sighed slightly, racking his hair back. "I swear those three are like fucking animals. Well that was embarrassing." He said with a light chuckle.

Bella sighed, "They have some underlying issues anyway." She sat the couch stretching her arms above her head. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm not. Shit happens."

"Yeah, but they got the worst possible timing in the world." He said with a laugh, looking over at her.

"That they do." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, "So where were we?" Smiling she placed her hand on his leg.

"I think right about here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto him, giving her a kiss.

Bella gasped, "That seems about right." Quickly she moved to straddle his lap nipping down his neck, "Maybe we should lock the door this time." She whispered as she darted her tongue out to lick his earlobe. "Just to be safe."

Damien smirked. "If I wanted to get up and do that I would. But I like the position I'm in right now." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bella giggled as she teasingly rocked her hips against him, "Oh you do?" With a small smile she leaned in to kiss a trail along his jawbone, her fingertips sliding slowly down his arms.

"And if they should come back?" He questioned, starting to kiss her neck.

Bella smiled, "I really don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon." She giggled, "But I guess if they were to return we could always let them join in."

"Whoa are you serious?! That would be sweet…err I mean that would be a thought." Damien said with a shake of his head with a laugh before giving her a kiss.

Bella cocked her head to the side as an abrupt laugh escaped her, "WOW, wasn't expecting that." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly before looking back into his eyes once again, "Did you want me to be serious?"

"Depends…were you?" He said with a laugh.

"Ummm.. Maybe." Bella replied with a small smirk ,"I just thought it might be fun, I've see them get into it pretty hot and heavy quite a few times."

"Sounds pretty hot." Damien said with a smirk.

Bella bit her bottom lip, "It was, there is something so primal about them, all of them actually." She leaned down her breath hot against his ear, "Makes you want to join in on the fun."

"Well then, why don't we get one?" Damien said with a smirk as he gently pressed his lips against her neck, breathing on it a little.

"If you want." She smiled, "I will totally leave that choice up to you." Slowly she traced circles with her fingertips on his arm, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as a sly smirk played on her lips, "Your call."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Lex and you go at it." He said with a smirk.

"Give me the phone." Bella smiled playfully at him. "I'll call her cell, hopefully she has it with her."

Damien grabbed his cell phone off from the table and handed it over to her while kissing her neck. Bella giggled as she punched in the number, "That tickles." Placing the phone to her ear she smiled. "Hope she has it." She sighed as three rings passed before a voice came on the other end.

"Lex, I wanted to ask you for a favor?" Bella smiled at Damien, "Would you want to come back over?" she leaned down to lightly nip Damien's ear as she listened to the reply, "No pretty sure he wouldn't like that." Holding the phone away from her ear she chuckled, "Just her?"

"Yeah just her." Damien replied kissing Bella's neck.

Bella smiled, "That's what I thought." Giggling she put the phone back to her ear, "Yes just you..." Listening carefully she nodded, "Ok, see you then." She chuckled as she handed him his phone back, "Give her five minutes, she'll be here."

"Good." He said still kissing her neck softly. "This should be rather fun."

"You've known Lex long enough to know this could get out of control." She shook her head, "By the way just a warning, two of the guys will stick pretty close to the house."

"Good point. I knew whenever I've hung out with Lex I felt eyes on me all the time. I swear they stick together like a pack of animals." Damien said with a chuckle.

"Something like that." Bella laughed, "They are very protective of Lex... Leah too for that matter." She shook her head, "It's silly, they know Lex will be perfectly safe with us, but feel the need to hover anyway."

"Oh well, who cares right?" He said with a grin pulling Bella into a kiss. Bella gave a small nod as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Damien pulled his shirt off again as he continued kissing Bella, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Bella moaned into the kiss her back arching slightly as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Damien quickly went for her neck, kissing and nibbling it a little harder than before.

"Oh god!" Bella half whispered, the mere touch of his lips sending and electric pulse thru her as her body shivered. "You are amazing." She cooed seductively as her fingers raked thru his hair lightly.

"You've seen nothing yet." He replied with a smirk as he continued nibbling away at her neck. His hands ran down her hips slowly.

Bella's hips bucked with reckless abandon as Damien awakened the primal lust deep within her, "Show me." She whispered her senses becoming more aware of him every second that passed. "Don't hold back."

Damien smirked at the thought before kissing down to her chest, kissing the top of her breast. He moved his hands down from her hips to her ass and squeezed gently. Bella gasped her body jumping at the sudden contact. "Fuck!" She whispered as she felt his cock twitch against her, causing a trail of heat to course thru her body.

Damien quickly took his jeans off and threw them to the ground along with his boxers, still not breaking the kissing on her chest.

"Starting without me?" Lex chuckled from the doorway, her eyes dark with lust. Slowly she crossed the small room, "Damn." She whispered as she ran her fingers down Bella's back finally laying them on top of Damien's hands. "Mind if I join in?" Casting what clothing she had on she sat on the couch next to them leaning in to kiss at Damien's neck as he continued his ministrations.

"Damn, took you long enough." Damien chuckled with a groan before grabbing a hold of Lex and setting her on his face, his tongue flicking her clit.

"I was a little tied up." Lex replied her breath hitching in her throat. "Fuck Damien, I like this side of you!" Quickly she flipped herself to face Bella grabbing her by the hair as she roughly kissed her.

"Lex!" Bella cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure.

Lex chuckled darkly as she pulled back to look Bella in the eyes, "Don't worry Bells I won't hurt you." Recapturing Bella's lips in a heated kiss she let her hands roam to her taunt nipples pinching them quickly then rolling them between her fingers.

Damien slowly flicks his tongue around Lex's clit, sucking a little at it. His hands grab a hold of her hips as he presses her down further onto his mouth.

Lex held a low growl deep in her throat trying desperately to keep it suppressed. Looking into Bella's eyes she calmed her urge to dominate the situation. "Bella." She whispered as her body shook lightly.

Bella smiled without breaking eye contact, "Chill Lex." she whispered soothingly relieved when Lex's shaking subsided.

Lex took a deep breath as she moved away from Damien, earning a groan from the male at the loss of contact. "Bella come over here with me." She spoke with a low even tone smiling as Bella stood and headed toward her. "That's it baby."

"Lex what are you doing?" Bella whispered as she stepped closer to Lex.

Lex chuckled, "You trust me right?" slowly she reached out wrapping her arm around Bella's tiny waist pulling her closer, crashing their lips together."

Bella leaned into the kiss her hands finally resting on Lex's hips a sigh escaping her. She moaned as she felt Lex's tongue probe past her lips.

Lex chuckled breaking the kiss, "You like that Bells?"

Bella managed to moan out an uh huh as her body quivered. "More." She whispered as her fingers traced small circles on Lex's hips.

"Tell me what you want Bells." Lex growled out, her fingers snaking up between them to tweak Bella's nipples. "Come on Bella, tell me what you want or I'll continue to slowly torture you."

Bella took a ragged breath feeling a ripple of pleasure take over her body, "More Lex...Please." She choked out as her breath caught in her throat.

Damien taps Lex on the shoulder and whispers to her. "Let me cut in." Lex snapped her attention to Damien, her eyes dark. Slowly she slipped to the side, allowing him access as she ran her fingers along Bella's hip. Damien slowly slid in between Bella's legs and began to slowly flick his tongue against her clit, circling around it and began to pick up speed.

Bella's head fell back as euphoria swept over her, "Fuck Lex!" She sighed.

Lex moved in flush with her back leaning down to her ear, "That's not me." She whispered as her hands wrapped around Bella to cup her breasts as her tongue roamed her neck. Damien leaned up word and slowly kissed Bella's stomach before putting one of her legs on his shoulder and slowly inserted his now throbbing cock into her slowly. He pulled out a little to tease her and then slid back in, thrusting at a slow yet steady pace.

Bella's head fell back to rest on Lex's shoulder. "Damn!" She whispered as her breath quickened. "Fuck!"

Lex chuckled darkly her breath ghosting across Bella's neck, "Something tells me he's just getting started Bella." With a swift movement she sunk her teeth into Bella's neck gaining a moan from the other female. "That's right baby, let us know how good it feels."

Damien licked his lips as sweat now began to form on his brow. He thrusted his entire length into her, not wanting to pull out or stop he thrusted faster, grunting and groaning with every thrust. "Fuck". Lex slowly grazed her fingers over Bella's nipples flicking lightly, the back of her hand brushing Damien's chest. She closed her eyes their scents hitting her hard making her core pulse with need.

Bella moaned wantingly her body at the mercy of her two lovers. "Oh god!" Damien grabbed a handful of Lex's hair and pulled her into a rough kiss as he thrusted deeper and harder into Bella.

Lex gasped a low rumble reverberating deep within her, "Ahhh! Fuck!" She cried out, her hold on Bella slipping slightly. "Fucking do it again!" She moaned out, "Please!" Damien pulled her hair a little harder as he continued thrusting into Bella.

"Fuck Yes!" Lex cried out in a fit of pure passion, her hands working feverishly to find purchase on Bella's body. Bella gasped as Lex pinched her nipples hard rolling them between her fingers. She could feel the coil in her lower body tighten as her pussy walls clamped tighter around Damien's cock.

"Oh god…" Damien groaned feeling Bella's pussy walls tighten even more around his cock. He tilted Lex's head to the left and bit down on it as hard as he could as he thrusted faster into Bella.

Lex couldn't help the primal scream that escaped her body as she shook harder the inner wolf loving the sheer feel of the dominate act. Her hands quickly moved seeking the contact of Damien's body. "Damn it Damien, Shit!" Her fingers grazed nimbly over his chest pinning Bella tighter between them, she gasped as her fingers found his nipples pinching them between her fingers.

"Oh fuuuuuck" Damien called out feeling himself starting to build. He thrusted into Bella with all he had while biting down on Lex's neck and pulling her hair as hard as he could. He thrusted faster into Bella, his breathing became really heavy.

Bella shifted with assistance for Lex allowing Damien to fully sheath his cock within her, "Ohhhh. D.D...Damn!" She took a shuddered breath as his cock hit a spot that made her see stars. Lex freed a hand from Damien's hair running it down her own body as she steadied Bella on one arm. Her breath hitched as she sunk two of her fingers deep into her pussy as her thumb stroked her clit.

Damien took his attention away Lex and just focused on Bella. He just thrusted into her without stopping, going in faster and faster getting ready to just explode. "FUUUUUCK"

Lex shifted her weight trying to keep from falling. "Grab her!" She yelled out in a harsh tone as she started to fall back onto the nearby table. Damien quickly grabbed a hold of Bella in his arms as their eyes met.

Bella gazed deep into his eyes, her body flushing with heat instantly. "Wow!" She whispered, his eyes were like a burning mirror into her deepest passions. Damien chuckled a little completely out breath, not breaking eye contact with her. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He gave her a weak grin.

Bella shivered, her core throbbing as her release quickly approached. "Hold me tighter." She whispered, "I want our bodies as close as humanly possible." Damien wrapped his arms around her and continued thrusting into her, forgetting someone else was in the same room as them. He got closer to release as he pressed his lips against Bella's. Wrapping her arms around his neck Bella could feel his heart beat against her body.

Lex watched the two as her head fell back, her fingers moving quicker as her eyes began to glaze over her body shaking. "Oh hell." She whispered low enough for neither of them to hear. Bracing herself on her free arm she whispered lower, "Need you, no control."

Damien laid his head down against Bella's neck, biting slightly as he felt himself explode inside her. He slowly continued to thrust a little.

Bella cried out her own release hitting her hard as her body shook, "G...o..d!" She moaned, her nails digging into his back.

"Damn…" Damien said out of breath as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

Bella laid her head on his shoulder trying to steady her breathing, "Amazing."

Damien chuckled. "I…I'm speechless."

Bella giggled softly, "Me too." Her head quickly snapped to look behind her as Lex slammed her head back on the table, "Lex?"

Lex rolled her head to the side her eyes gazing into Bella's. Her eyes were dark and slightly glazed as her breaths were rapid and unsteady. "Shit!" Bella choked out, "Lex look at me!" She took a deep breath not breaking eye contact, "Come on Lex!"

Lex shook her head slowly, her body still shaking, "Can't." She choked out.

Damien got up from the couch and quickly grabbed his phone. "I'm calling Jake, something's wrong with her."

"Stick your head out the door and yell!" Bella replied panicked, "Someone is out there surely they didn't leave her."

Damien quickly got dressed again and ran over to the door, opening it quickly and stuck his head out. "JAKE! SOMEONE GET HERE QUICK!"

Lex took a shuddered breath, "J...Jake can…can hear... him …even if he's...he's home.."

Bella took Lex's face in her hands, "Can you hold on?"

"Yea...Yeah." Lex winced, "Think so."

"Out of the way Bells!" Jake said as he ran in the door, rushing to the table he picked her up carrying her across the small room handing her to Paul at the door. Turning his attention back to Bella he spoke slowly, "Sorry Bells, I really thought she would be fine."

"It's alright Jake, I knew what to do."

Jake sighed, "Sorry D. I really didn't expect that to happen."

Damien just shook his head. "Can someone just explain to me what the fuck just happened? I've known you guys for how long and this is the first time I've seen something like this. Dude her eyes were fucking black."

Jake ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath, "My place in an hour, we'll explain everything." He sighed, "We should have told you years ago." Turning on his heels he walked out the door and headed toward the forest.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Damien said shaking his head.

Bella took his hand, "It's alright, she's fine trust me." She pulled him in hugging him tightly, "Jake and the others will explain everything I promise."

Damien sighed. "Alright, I guess I better get over there then."

Bella held his hand tightly, "I'll be right there with you for everything." Damien gave her a grin as they left the house and headed toward Jake's.

Bella stayed close to his side as they walked toward Jake's. "It's going to be ok, nothing to worry about."

Damien nodded silently as they walked into the house. Many thoughts were running around in his mind, but none that could have been true. "Something tells me I don't want to know."

Bella smiled, "It will be easier once you know."

Lex jumped up off the couch the moment they entered the small living room, "Oh my god." She exclaimed as she rushed over pulling them both into a hug, "I am so sorry."

"Are you ok? I swear I've never in my life have seen anything like. Scared the living shit out of me, I thought you were dying or something." Damien said giving her a hug back.

"I'm fine." Lex replied smiling, "Come sit." Taking their hands she led them to the couch plopping down and pulling them with her.

"Ok, where is Jake?" Damien said looking around the house.

"He's on his way." Lex smiled, "Should be here any minute."

"So what exactly happened back at my place? I need answers Lex, I'm was freaking the fuck out over there." He replied.

Lex looked to Sam, "Want me to start?" Damien sat there patiently and quietly.

Sam nodded, "It's as much your call as it is mine Lex."

Lex took a deep breath, "Don't freak out on me ok."

"It's like you're about to tell me that you and everyone else are like a secret pack of wolves that no one besides Bella know about." Damien said with a laugh obviously joking.

Lex stopped dead in her tracks staring at Damien, she shook her head. "Well..." She laughed nervously, "That's actually what I was going to say... How in the Hell?"

Damien stopped laughing, looking Lex in the eyes. "No seriously, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Lex shook her head, "I was being serious."

"No seriously, Lex. What is it?" Damien said still not believing what he was being told.

Bella placed her hand on his leg, smiling reassuringly, "She's serious Damien."

"Seriously? You guys aren't like just fucking with me to see how I'd react? I mean I had my suspicions but never actually thought…wow." Damien said with a laugh.

"Nope not fucking with you man." Jake said as he leaned on the frame of the back door. Walking over he sat on the arm of the couch, "Explains a lot though doesn't it."

"It explains a lot actually. Honestly, this is fucking cool." Damien said with a grin.

Lex laughed, "Glad to know you are ok with this, most people would have a heart attack."

Sam chuckled, "Well you've got us all here... well minus Leah, she had family things to tend to, but while we're all in one place is there any questions running through your mind?"

"Could I…can I see?" Damien said with small chuckle.

Lex shifted her weight, "You sure you want to?" She looked nervously to Sam, "I mean it's a little freaky to see a 6 foot wolf."

"I mean this is freaking awesome." Damien said with a laugh. "I just got to see this."

"I'll show him." Lex said calmly as she rose from the couch.

"Are you sure Lex?" Sam replied with worry in his tone.

"We all know that Jake and I can phase on the fly, it's easier if one of us does it." Lex chuckled, "Come on, let's go outside."

Damien got up and headed outside, nervous from what he was about to witness. "I'm ready for this…" He said.

Lex quickly stripped her clothes tossing them to Jake, "Alright, step back."

Jake chuckled, "Dude if you freak, I'm going to die laughing."

Damien put his arm around Bella. "Dude I'm not gonna freak."

Lex smiled, "Yeah Jake, He'll be fine." Stepping back from where the others stood Lex let the heat take over her body, a chill went thru the air as she phased a wolf standing where she once was. She swung her head back letting out what sounded like a laugh as she stepped toward Damien.

Damien looked on in shock. "Holy…shit. You have got to be kidding me."

Lex huffed as she stepped closer bumping him with her muzzle then licking his hand.

Jake laughed, "You alright there D?"

"I'm…wow, this is awesome." He said with a laugh.

Sam chuckled, "Well that's a first."

Lex shook her head backing away from Damien, quickly the cool took her body over allowing her to phase back. "Fuck yeah!" She laughed rolling to her back, "Damn Damien, fucking awesome! You didn't even flinch!"

Paul shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Fuck!" He hissed out, "Ahh Damn It!"

Lex smiled, "Want me to stop?"

"Fuck yes!" Paul chuckled, "Unless you are trying to kill me."

"This is the coolest thing in the world!" Damien said with a chuckle.

Jake laughed as he tossed Lex he clothes, "Only you would say that D, sometimes I wonder about you."

Lex laughed as she slipped her clothes on and turned to Paul, "Hey baby!"

Paul stiffened, "Lex I told you to fucking stop that!"

Jake laughed, "I'm actually finding it quite entertaining Paul, why make her stop?"

Seth smirked, "I wish she would stop."

Bella laughed, "Soooo glad I'm not a wolf. I don't even want to know how Lex's mind works."

"Wow just wow. "I just don't know what to say right now." Damien laughed.

Bella smiled, "That is one part of the pack you will never have to deal with." She chuckled, "Just have to deal with the effects."

"Good because I don't want to know what is going on." Damien replied with a laugh.

Lex laughed, "No , no you don't."

Paul chuckled as he slapped Lex hard on the ass, "So now what?"

"Well I got my attention on something else right now." Damien said turning Bella around, looking her in the eyes.

"Play nice." Embry chuckled.

"Um yeah... or don't" Jared replied with a laugh.

"I always play nice." Damien said with a grin.

Bella smiled as she took Damien's hand, "Ready to get home?"

"Yeah I am." Damien said nodding his head in agreement.

Bella smiled, "See you all tomorrow." She giggled softly as they turned to head back to Damien's.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien walked out of his house and headed down the road toward Jakes. He walked up to the porch and walked inside.

"Well afternoon there sunshine." Jake said with a chuckle as he glanced up from the TV.

"Good afternoon. Got any plans right now?" Damien said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Nahh, not really. Why what's up?" Jake smiled, "Figured you would be with Bells."

"I just thought we could get a bite to eat and just hang out or something."

"Sounds like a plan, how about Sully's?"

"Sounds great, actually I need a good burger." Damien said with a chuckle. "After the night I had, I really need a burger."

"Hell after the night you had I'm surprised you don't need therapy!" Jake replied laughing.

"I know right?" Damien said with a laugh.

Jake rose form his spot on the couch, "Most people would." He chuckled as he flipped the TV off, "Let's go!"

"Dude, I got something I need to tell you."

"Sure." Jake smiled, "Shoot."

"I think I'm in love, as weird as that might sound." Damien said scratching the top of his head.

"No way... wait you're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know, whenever I look into Bella's eyes something happens. I don't know what it is." Damien said.

"I have no idea." Jake shook his head, "Never really took the time to find out what love was after I phased for the first time."

"I'm just confused and that doesn't happen easily. It's like I knew when I met her."

"Well people do have that saying about love at first sight and all, could be true."

"And last night…I wow." Damien said with a small chuckle.

Jake smirked, "You wow what? Come on details man!"

"It…was…incredible." Damien said with a smirk.

Jake laughed, "Wow never really knew Bella had the ability for incredible." He smiles, "So is she a freak in the sheets or what?"

"I'm not going that far." He replied with a laugh. "But I will say things got pretty interesting when Lex showed up."

"Things always get interesting around Lex."

"It does, it does. Maybe I took it too far by pulling her hair and biting her neck." Damien laughed.

"Normally that's not a problem." Jake shook his head, "The thing is Sam has had her and Paul on separate patrol schedules for the last couple months, so she was a little on... shall we say edge."

"And that whole wolf thing, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that."

"It's a lot to deal with until you've been around it a while."

"But man that is fucking awesome." Damien laughed. "I can't believe it."

Jake laughed, "It's not as much fun as it looks."

"I'm going to ask Bella out again."

"I say go for it if you like her that much." Jake smiled, "She's a good person."

"I gotta do some digging first. Just to make sure."

Jake shook his head, "Never know what skeletons are in someone's closet."

"Not that kind of digging, more like I need someone to find out what she thinks, you following at all?" Damien said with a laugh.

"Been a long damn night man!" Jake chuckled, "Give me a break!"

"You got that right." Damien said shaking his head.

"Yeah quite eventful." Jake shook his head, "I'm still so flabbergasted at how well you took it."

"Actually I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit freaked out." He said. "My heart was pounding pretty fast."

Jake laughed, "Yeah but handled that well." He shook his head, "Most people would have freaked."

"Well you guys are basically like my second family, so I wasn't like oh my god."

Jake smiled, "Yeah we kinda are."

"After my parents died, you guys took me in so yeah I guess you can say I'm cool with it." Damien said with a grin.

"You always were like my brother, I'm glad Dad took you in." Jake smiled,

"Bro, do you mind if we took a rain check for lunch? I actually need to find Lex and talk to her."

"Sure, no prob." Jake chuckled, "Whatcha gonna talk about?" He smirked chuckling softly.

Damien shrugged. "You know me, whatever I can think of." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's you for sure!" Jake smiled, "Lunch tomorrow tho!"

"Absolutely, man." Damien said with a grin.

Damien walked up to the porch and walked into the house and looked around the room. "Lex? You here?"

"Upstairs!" Lex called out, "Be there in a minute!"

Damien silently nodded his head as he took a seat on the couch, leaning back with his head on the back of the couch he closed his eyes for a moment finally getting so relaxation.

Lex came bounding down the stairs pulling her shirt over her head at the same time, "Hey Damien, how goes it?"

Damien opened his eyes. "It's going." He said with a laugh. "Stopped by Jake's, I was gonna take him out for lunch but then I decided to come see you."

Lex chuckled as she plopped down next to him,"Well I don't have any food in the house, Paul ate the rest of it earlier." She laughed, "Jake might have been the better choice."

Damien laughed. "No I'm not here for food. I'm actually here for another reason, I actually wanted to talk to you about Bella."

Lex smiled, "Sure, what about her?"

"How long have I known you?"

"Since we were like 5."

"When was the last time you or anyone has ever found me confused about something before?" Damien asked looking at her.

Lex laughed, "Like hardly ever, been a few years anyway."

"Well Lex, when it comes to Bella I'm like so lost and confused." He said with a chuckle.

Lex smiled, "Well do you like her?"

"Lex I think I love her."

Lex shook her head, "Then what's got you all confused?"

"I just met her last night. That's why I'm confused Lex. And last night there was something, I don't know what it was I just…I don't know." Damien said with a sigh.

Lex ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not really a good person with love and all."

"Well has she said anything to you about me or something?"

"Well no, but I don't see Bells all that often these days."

"I guess then I just pretty talk to her about this then. I've never been good at this." He said with a chuckle.

Lex laughed, "Me either, wolves don't really get a choice in who they love." SHe smiled, "It's not a bad thing I guess, just different."

"So anyways about last night…" He said.

Lex chuckled, "I'm so sorry about that, really I am."

"What happened after we…ya know?" Damien said with a smirk.

"It's complicated."

"Alright I can live with that." He said with a laugh.

Lex laughed, "If I could think of a way to explain it you know I would Damien, I'm just afraid that would freak you out."

"I know Lex, I understand." Damien said with a grin.

Lex smiled as she squeezed his hand, "I'll see what I can find out from Bella."

Damien grinned. "It's cool, I was going to ask her out tonight anyways. I'll just do it then. No worries, but when that happens I'm telling you everything."

Lex lightly punched his shoulder, "You better!"

"Well of course not before I tell Jake. If I told you first he'd kill me."

"Yeah better tell him first, he tends to get all femaleish if you don't" Lex laughed

"Yeah I know that." Damien laughed as he got up from the couch. "Well Lex I'll talk to ya later then."

"Yep." Lex laughed as she headed back toward the stairs, "You know anytime you just want to talk come on by." Damien nodded giving her a hug and walking out of the house.

Finally getting home, Damien shut the front door behind him. He walked into the living room, kicking his shoes off by the couch. He took his shirt off and threw it onto his bed before walking into the bathroom, and starting the shower up turning on the hot warm. He undressed and stepped into the shower, feeling the warmth of the water hit his face and chest. He leaned his head against the wall and just let the water fall over him.

"Damien?" Bella called out as she pushed the door open stepping into the living room, "Are you home?" She shook her head not hearing a reply as she stepped farther into the house. "Hello?" As she cleared the front room she could hear the water in the shower running. Walking to the bathroom door she paused unsure of whether or not to go in, she giggled under her breath before pushing the door open just a crack.

Damien just let the water run over his muscular toned body. He picked up the bar of soap and began to wash himself down, the soap dripping down his abs. Bella held her breath as she listened, her mind was racing and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. He washed the soap off his body and placed it back down on the ledge of the bathtub and stopped. He took a whiff of a scent in the air, somehow someway he smelt her.

"Bella?" He called out as he poked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

Bella gasped, "Yeah." She answered weakly.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked as he ran his hand over his face getting the water out of his eyes and racking his soaking wet hair back.

Bella took an uneven step, "Just a minute of so." She licked her lips as she watched the droplets of water caress his skin.

"I was just thinking about you and here you are." He said. "Pretty weird" He chuckled.

Bella nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, a little weird." She chuckled.

"I was fixin to get out, if you want to give me like 5 minutes?"

Bella smiled ducking her head hiding the blush that crossed her cheeks, "Umm yeah I can do that." She stayed in one place unable to move on her own free will, she shook her head trying to break the hold she felt to stay where she was.

Damien smiled at her before going back to his shower in which he started shampooing his hair. Bella's body jumped forward the urge to have her hands on him unbearable; she let out a small squeak surprised that she couldn't seem to pull herself away as she inched closer and closer. Damien rinsed his hair off and got the soap out of his eyes.

Bella crept closer her hands unbuttoning her jeans as she walked. "What the hell?" She whispered as she pushed her jeans and panties down her legs kicking them aside then making short work of her shirt and bra. Her hand reached out for the shower curtain slowly pulling it back, "Hi." She breathed out in almost a whisper.

He turned around meeting her eyes. "Hi." He said with a grin.

Bella blushed as she reached out her hand letting her fingers trail down his chest, biting her bottom lip she giggled, "Ummm mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Damien said helping her into the shower but pulling her into a kiss as the water fell on both of them.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as her heart pounded in her chest. She felt all of her doubts and worries disappear when she was in his arms, he seemed to somehow calm her nerves while flaring her passion at the same time.

He broke the kiss. "I think I…love you Bella. I don't know what it is, every time I look into your eyes I feel something. Last night and like…" He stopped and just stared into her eyes. "Right now…"

"I feel it to, it's like when you are around me you make me feel...safe... you know like all my worries just go away."

Damien grinned as he leaned down and kisses her again, slowly moving down to her neck kissing ever so softly while running his hands down her hips. Bella felt her legs get weak, she sighed the gentle caress of his lips sending her body into overdrive, her body feeling as if it were once with his at the simple touch. "How?" She whispered inaudibly. He picked her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up against the shower wall kissing and nipping at her neck. He could feel the warmth radiating from her pussy against his slowly growing shaft which sent chills down his body.

Bella moaned as the cool shower tiles pressed against her back, "Fuck Damien!" She choked out as her body quivered at the sensation, the heat of his body took her to new heights making it impossible to resist the urge to beg him to take her right here right now. "I...I need you." She cooed seductively her fingers lacing thru his hair tugging lightly.

Damien inserted himself into her slowly and started thrusting. He thrusted slowly as he laid his hand down on her shoulder groaning slightly. Bella cried out in sheer pleasure, the sound echoing in the small space. Her fingers tightened their grip on his hair pulling harder as her legs wrapped tighter around his body. Picking up the pace, Damien thrusted faster not stopping once. He could feel the warmth from Bella against him, it made him want more. He thrusted faster and harder. Bella let her head fall back to rest on the tiles her breath coming in short heavy pants. She could feel her core throb and tighten as her passion rose to a new high, there had been a spark ignited between them and it ran like a current throughout her entire body.

He pushed his entire length into her. "Oh god" He groaned as he held her tightly against his body. The water smacking against their bodies. He thrusted faster and harder than ever before.

Bella cried out with reckless abandon too caught up in the moment to care if anyone heard, she could feel her body being pushed to the breaking point, "Shit! Damien!" She cried out as her fingers found his back her nails digging into his shoulders. "God Yes! That's the spot don't stop!"

The feeling of her nails deep in his back sent tingles down his body, he enjoyed the pain it was quite like nothing he ever enjoyed before but something about this really turned him on. He didn't stop thrusting; harder, faster and deeper he went into her groaning as loud as he possibly could. Bella shook as she teetered on the edge, she could feel his cock pulse deep within her the sensation made her head spin and her blood rush throughout her body. Something about his movements so animalistic and wild, she had seen sex like this before and always wondered what it was like but never imagined it could be this intense.

Damien felt himself building toward the end which made his go after it even more. His entire body started to shake coming closer and closer. He let out a bellowing groan as he released inside her. Bella screamed out as her nails dug into his shoulders deep enough to bring blood. Her core pulsed around him as her release hit her hard she cried out as her juices ran free her body shaking as her head spun from the sensation of it all. He held her in his arms, afraid to move. The entire room started to spin as Damien just held Bella there in his arms. Trying to catch his breath he leaned up and kissed Bella softly on the lips.

Bella sighed breaking the kiss, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, "Wow." She whispered. "That was…intense."

Damien nodded his, still not being able to catch his breath. "Y…yeah it…was"

Bella gasped, "Your eyes!"

"Wh…what about them?"

Bella shook her head, "Must have been the light." She let out a nervous chuckle, "I could have sworn they just got lighter." She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision, "I think I'm seeing things."

"How about…we get out of this cramped…shower." Damien softly spoke with a weak chuckle as he let Bella out of his arms as he stepped out of the shower.

Bella laughed, "Yeah not a lot of room in here."

"Hey Damien? " Lex's voiced carried across the small house as she opened the front door. "Damien are you home?"

Damien wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. "Lex?"

"Damien? Where the hell are you?" Lex laughed as she crossed the living room.

Bella laughed "Down here."

Lex turned the corner to start down the hall, "Oh shit there you are, didn't know you had company."

"It's…cool, what's up." He replied breathing hard.

"Ummm yeah." Lex laughed, "Dad wanted to know if you were coming to..." She quickly stopped mid-sentence, "Look at me again."

Damien stopped and looked at her. "Wanted to know, what Lex?"

Lex reached out and grabbed him by the chin, "What the hell..." She took a deep breath as she stepped a little closer cocking her head to the side." You been feeling alright?"

"Actually I haven't, been kinda hot the last couple of days. It's probably just a fever, it'll pass."

"This isn't possible." She whispered under her breath so the two wouldn't hear her. "Just a fever? Any unusual mood changes or outbursts of anger?"

Bella swallowed hard, "Lex?"

Lex shook her head, "Shhhh Bells not right now ok baby girl."

"The only unusual mood change I can think of is what happened a few moments ago. I was fine and then all of a sudden, it was hard to breath and the room was spinning."

"No way." Lex stepped in until she was nose to nose with Damien, "When we were kids we always hung out at your place with your mom and dad that was your birth father right?"

"No, Lex that was my step father." Damien looking at her.

"Holy shit!" Lex took his face in her hand again, "What is Jake cooking right now?"

"What? How the fuck am I supposed to know that?"

Lex smiled, "Just try." She chuckled, "Act like he's right down the hall and breathe in deep thru your nose."

"Lex?" Bella questioned with worry in her eyes, "Are you getting at what I think you're getting at?"

Lex smiled, "Not sure, and even this might not help be figure it out." She shook her head, "Might be too soon to tell."

Damien took a deep breathe. "Steak?"

"Mother Fucker!" Lex exclaimed, "There is no fucking way!"

"Are you feeling ok Lex?" Damien said with a soft chuckle.

Lex fished her phone from her pocket, "Get dressed."

"Lex?" Bella looked between the two.

"I said get dressed Bells ok."

Bella nodded, "Yeah , got ya."

"Ok MOM. Geez" Damien said walking into his bedroom, getting some clothes to change into.

"Don't take that FUCKING tone with me!" Lex yelled after him, she huffed as she walked into the front room plopping on the couch placing the phone to her ear, after 2 rings she sighed, "Sam, I need you at Damien's." She shook her head as the voice on the other end spoke calmly, "Ninety-nine percent sure." Running a hand thru her hair she took a deep breath, "I don't get it either, just get over here." She replied before snapping the phone shut and laying her head back on the couch.

Damien walked back into the room. "Geez you even sound like her." He said sitting down on the couch.

Lex shook her head, "Just...just don't ok." Damien just kept his mouth shut as he sat there on the couch. " I'm sorry D." Lex sighed as she ran her hand thru her hair nervously, "I didn't mean to be a bitch, it's just hard not to when you take a tone like that."

"LEX!" Jacob's voice boomed as he ran in the door, "Are you sure, Sam called me." He looked at Damien, "Are you One -Hundred Percent on this Lex?"

"Ninety-Nine." She took a deep breath, "Don't know how we missed it."

"No clue, maybe we ignored it." Jake sighed, "But his dad?"

Lex shook her head no as she leaned forward placing her head in her hands, "I can't believe this Jake, this is crazy but I know I'm right."

"Alright, can someone tell me what's gotten into you two? You guys are starting to freak me out."

Lex took a deep breath as she sat up straight, "I want to ask you a few things, I just...I just need to know."

"Okay, what?" Damien asked looking over at her.

Lex took his hands in her's, "Do you have any idea who your birth father is?"

"No I don't, he walked out on us when I was 3."

Lex smiled, "I thought you didn't, sorry to bring it up D, I know that's tough on you." she shook her head, "Tell me this..." SHe started as she moved as close to him as she could get, "Do I make you nervous this close to you?"

"Lex!" Jake cautioned.

"I know what I'm doing Jake." She chided as a smirk crossed her face.

Damien shivered a little. "Ye…yeah."

"One -Hundred Percent." Sam spoke from the doorway. "It's your call either one of you."

"I'll do it." Lex replied

"Gently." Sam cautioned as he moved closer.

Lex took a deep breath, "I'm just going to come right out and say this, it's easier if I say it instead of sugar coating it."

"Lex I wouldn't." Jake looked to her, the worry in his eyes.

Lex placed her hands on Damien's, "D.. I." She broke off her voice hesitant.

"Go on." Sam smiled, "He can handle it."

Lex cleared her throat, "Damien, you are one of us." She choked back the tears not wanting him to know how sorry she was to have to say that. "You are meant to be a protector... to join the pack." She gripped his hands tighter." You are in the middle stages and I don't know how we missed it, but we know now and we will get you thru this as painlessly as possible."

Damien laughed nervously. "Haha very funny guys, how long did you guys plan this huh. I'll say this, you guys had me going, you guys got me."

Lex huffed, "I'm serious!" Shaking her head she stood up yanking him off the couch harshly. "Come on!" She spoke low and firm as she yanked his arm hard heading for the backdoor.

Damien followed behind her like he had no other choice. "Lex come on!"

Lex stepped out the backdoor dragging Damien behind her. "Do you believe me now?" She smirked as she stepped into the yard where the others were waiting.

"Damn easy Lex." Embry shook his head, "Don't be so mean."

Lex turned to him staring him straight in the eyes, "I got it Bry, he's fine."

Embry slinked back, "Sorry Lex."

"Lex this doesn't prove anything."

"Come on D, work with me here." Lex fidgeted side to side.

Jake spoke up, "How can she prove it to you?"

Damien hung his head down. "Wh…what's going to happen next?"

Lex chuckled, "Depends... How can I make you see I'm serious?" She smirked, "Do I have to do something lik.." She shoved him backward, "That!"

Damien chuckled a little, looking at her. "Very funny Lex."

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Lex cocked her head, "I 'll make you think funny."

"Lex don't!" Sam called out, "It's too soon."

Lex laughed, "No it's not Sam, It's just right." Chuckling she reared back and slapped him upside the head. "Love tap."

"Lex…knock it off." Damien said as anger started filling his voice.

Lex chuckled darkly, "Why?" She smacked him again, "Does it bother you?" She laughed as she slapped the other side of his head, "I love you D but this seems to be the only way."

Damien's eyes began to fill with anger, his body starting to tremble. "Lex…enough!"

Lex laughed as her eyes flickered brighter, "Believe me yet?"

"Lex Stop!" Sam cautioned, "You're pushing too hard."

Paul laughed speaking low, "It's kinda hot."

Lex snapped her attention to Paul not saying a word, she smirked as he hung his head not saying another word. "Do you believe me?"

"Lex you are really pissing me the fuck off." Damien said his voice full of anger.

"Deal with it!" Lex sneered, "I'll make you see that I'm telling you the truth." Lex rocked her weight forward landing a solid uppercut the sound echoing in the forest behind them.

"Son of a bitch Lex!" Sam yelled, "Phase or move!"

"I'm fine Sam!" Lex replied watching Damien close, "I got this I swear."

Damien felt nothing but anger consume him. His body was shaking with anger, he couldn't control it anymore. "That's it," Lex whispered, "Come on." She smirked stepping back slightly. Damien let out a deep bellow as he looked Lex dead in the eyes and phased into a Maroon colored wolf.

"About fucking time!" Lex yelled as she watched his movements closely standing her ground.

"Lex come on he's confused." Jake spoke low his voice shaking, "Don't torture him."

"He'll learn to fucking listen won't he!" Lex replied, turning her attention back to Damien she laughed, "If you weren't being such a hard headed little ass I wouldn't of had to slap ya around a little!" Damien slowly circled Lex, keeping his eyes on her growling and snarling. He had no idea what was going on with him nor did his know how to control whatever it was that was happening to him.

Lex locked eyes with Damien the alpha showing thru, carefully she kept perfect footing with him ready for anything.

"Lex please don't" Bella called out her voice quivering, "I don't want you hurt if he lunges."

"She's fine." Jake replied smiling at Bella, "She can do this, you know that." Damien turned his attention to Bella's voice, his eyes locked on hers. He just stood there looking at her, not moving at all. His growling and snarling seemed to have just vanished.

"Oh my god!" Lex gasped, "Bella say something else."

"Like what?" Bella replied unsteadily, "Ummmm... Hi."

Lex laughed, "Not Hi! Talk to him."

Bella took a deep breath, "Damien... You're alright, I promise."

Damien looked around at everyone else and then back to Bella. His breathing was slowing down, the anger subsiding inside of him. All he could was just keep his focus on Bella.

"He didn't?" Embry choked out.

Lex smiled, "He did."

"Talk him down Lex." Sam smiled, "We'll take Bella inside."

Lex laughed, "Can do." Turning to Damien she smiled, "Alright you ready to listen?" Damien nudged her arm a little. Lex chuckled, "Just clear you mind , the rest will come naturally." She smiled, it's like a cool feeling throughout your body, give into it."

Jared tossed some clothes to her from the backdoor." Might need those." He chuckled as he stepped back inside.

After finally calming down, Damien turned back into his normal self and just looked at Lex. "I…"

Lex laughed, "Your fine." She tossed the clothes at him, "Put those on." Damien caught the clothes and changed into them.

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"I just experienced a life changing thing, Lex. So I'm kinda lost at the moment." Damien said with a low chuckle.

Lex chuckled as she punched his arm, "At least you believe me now."

Damien laughed a little. "Yeah I guess you're right"

Smiling she laid back on the cool grass, "Anything you want to ask me... Or tell me?"

"I think honestly what I want is sleep." Damien said with another chuckle.

"You'll get used to it." Lex chuckled as she rolled to her side propping herself up on her hand, "About Bella..."

"Yeah? What about her?"

"I know why your love for her was so strong." She sat up stretching her arms above her head.

"Why?"

Lex smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them, "It's called imprinting, it's the way the wolf chooses it's soulmate."

"Lex, you two alright?" Paul asked from the doorway.

Lex laughed, "We're fine, come over if you want."

"Well that explains it then." Damien said with a chuckle.

Paul sat behind Lex pulling her in close, "You'll get used to the feeling."

Lex leaned back kissing Paul softly on the cheek, turning back she chuckled "I'm just glad you didn't try to kill me Damien."

"It's Bella you got to thank for that."


	4. Chapter 4

Damien quickly sat up from his bed. His body covered in sweat, he was breathing hard. Bella stirred the sudden movement awakening her, "Damien? Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah, bad dream. That's all." He said.

Rolling over she smiled as she looked into his eyes, "Want to talk about it." She sighed brushing the hair from his face.

"Nah, I'm fine Bells." Damien said with a small grin, leaning in giving her a small peck on the lips. He sat up from the bed and sat on the end of it.

Bella sat up stretching her hands above her head, "What would you say to breakfast?" She chuckled, "I was supposed to go over to Lexi's but I can go later."

Damien turned to her with a smile. "You sure? I mean, if you have other plans Bells."

Bella chuckled, "It's hard to get any food over there anyway." She shook her head, "Besides I'd rather it be just the two of us a while longer."

"I wouldn't like anything more." He said with a grin. "So, what do you want? I'll make it."

Bella rubbed her hands on her legs, "Ummmm..." She smiled, "Pancakes!" She giggled as she bounced up on her knees kissing him on the cheek.

Damien rubbed his chin for a minute, thinking quietly to himself. "I think I might have that. I'll have to check." He said with a chuckle.

Bella laughed as she jumped up and headed across the room, "If you don't anything is fine." She slipped out the door and headed down the hall. Damien got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser grabbing a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the kitchen. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Bella smiled as she leaned on the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why don't you come over here and show me?" Damien said with a grin.

Bella giggles as she closed the space between them pulling his body in against hers, "You know we'll never get anywhere this way." Leaning in she pressed her lips to his as her hands gingerly roamed over his body.

"Yeah I know, I just can't help myself. The feel of your body, your scent…god it just drives me wild." He said with a smirk, putting his arms around her waist.

Bella took a deep breath, "You really are something else." She smiled the heat of his body causing a chill to come over her.

"I…should…go make us breakfast." Damien said giving her a long passionate kiss.

Bella blushed as she pulled away from him, "Yeah, probably a good idea." She laughed as she followed him into the small kitchen.

Lex hopped up the stairs slowly opening the door to Damien's, "Hey D, you home?"

"Yeah, I'm upstairs Lex!" Damien called.

Lex shook her head, "You want to come down here?" She laughed, "Or are you all tied up?"

"You wish I was." Damien said sliding down the rail of the stairs. "What's up?" He asked with a grin.

"We're going to take a little walk." Lex smiled nodding to Bella, "Emily is waiting on you Bells, we won't be long."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I know." She smiled, "You all going over there when you're done?"

Lex nodded, "Of course." She turned her attention back to Damien, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'll see ya later Bells." Damien said with a grin.

Lex laughed as they crossed the small yard heading for the forest, "So you want to walk or run?"

"Let's walk. That cool?"

Lex smiled, "Yeah we can walk." She laughed as they started off on the trail, "You know d, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Nah, nothing was interrupted Lex. It's all good." He said walking next to her. "So what's up?"

Lex kicked a rock along the path, "Nothing D, just a walk."

Damien chuckled a little as they continued to walk. "Alright, that sounds good actually." They walked lazily along the small path toward the clearing occasional chit chat filling the air. As they drew closer to the others Lex couldn't help the sense of worry that flushed over her, her mind racing she tried to think of alternatives.

Damien stopped walking and grabbed Lex's arm, taking her to a different part of the woods. "Where the hell are we going D!" Lex yelled surprise in her voice. "We need to keep going the way we were!"

They came to a rest by a tree as Damien stood in front of her, Lex's back to the tree. Damien put a hand on the tree, looking Lex dead in the eyes.

"You know Lex, that night at my place I couldn't help but notice you were really…enjoying yourself considering." He spoke with a smirk.

Lex smiled, "Oh, I always enjoy myself." Chuckling she ran her hand down the front of his shirt. "What good is life if we don't enjoy every second of it?"

"Good point and you know I never actually had a chance to…enjoy some of that myself, if you ah catch my drift."

Lex flinched slightly the effects of abstaining the last 24 hours getting the best of her. Swallowing hard she giggled softly, "Well you know they always say there is a first time for everything." She carefully ran her hands under his shirt smelling the change in his body as he reacted to her, "But this really isn't the time for this."

"Actually…" He said taking a step closer to her, they bodies almost completely touching now. "It's the best time. It's just us right here, right now in this spot."

Lex felt her legs grow weak at the closeness, shaking her head she tried to mentally regain her composure, "Actually..." She started, her voice breaking slightly, "We really..." She trailed off as she lunged forward capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Damien quickly grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he moved down her neck, kissing and biting on it. His body heat began to rise as he felt his hands start roaming around on her body.

"Oh god!" Lex choked out as her breath quickened her pulse racing, "Damien..." She took a deep breath, "Damien..." She closed her eyes tight, "Oh fuck!" She gasped as his fingers grazed across the button of her shorts. "Damien, we...we can't."

"Come on Lex…god I can't stand this." He said as he started taking her shorts off slowly still kissing and biting her neck. "Fuck" He groaned out, his body temper rising faster.

Lex tried to regain her breathing and un-cloud her mind from the haze of lust that consumed her, "But we need to... I mean we have..." She stumbled thru her words unable to form a complete sentence, hearing Sam call out in the distance she knew this needed to stop. "Damien." She took a deep breath lightly pushing on his chest, "We need to go."

Damien heard the voices and started regaining his composure. "I…I'm sorry, I don't know what overcame me." He said with a cough as he moved back a little.

Lex smiled chuckling nervously, "Don't sweat it D, happens to the best of us." Running a hand thru her hair she smile, "Come on let's go." Slowly she started back the way they had came, getting back on the trail she walked slightly ahead of him. As she reached the clearing she took a deep breath stepping out of the trees into the open space.

"About fucking time !" Sam yelled, "What the hell were you thinking!"

Lex shook her head, "Back off Sam, nothing happened."

"I'm well aware of that fact Lex." Sam shook his head, "It's just you know better than to get so easily distracted when there is a task at hand."

"Sorry." Lex spoke quietly, taking a few steps forward.

"Lex I know that most the time you call the shots, But when I say to do something I expect you to do it right." Sam shook his head, "Just remember Lex you need to start acting like an Alpha, don't expect me to do everything."

"I know, and I'm sorry." She slowly stepped over by the others leaving Damien across the clearing, "Can we do this... you know differently?"

"Why would we?" Paul laughed, "I really don't see a reason to like with Lee,"

Lex shook her head, "It's just... he's had a rough time of it so far, thought it might not hurt to ya know...go easy on him." Damien took a step closer to them.

"Don't move!" Sam called out, "Just stay right there." He quickly turned to Lex, "There is only one way I see as possible to change this."

"Not fair!" Jared choked out, "Why didn't we get a choice!"

"Because I didn't beat the hell out of you to get you to phase!" Lex shook her head, "Besides we really don't want to freak him out any more than he already might be."

Sam nodded, "If you are sure you can do this..." He sighed, "Go ahead, but if I think you can't handle it I will intervene."

"She can handle it." Paul smiled, "That woman can push any man to the breaking point."

Lex smiled at Sam before stepping back out into the clearing, "Come over here Damien." She spoke low with a demanding tone in her voice. Damien looked around for a minute wondering what was going before doing as he was told walking toward her.

Lex took a deep breath clearing her head so she could focus on the task ahead. "Alright Damien, I'm going to teach you a lesson about pack order." She smirked as she slowly circled him, "You just do as I say and absolutely no backtalk...GOT ME?"

Damien nodded. "Yeah, got ya."

Lex chuckled darkly as she moved in behind him her breath ghosting across his neck, "Good boy." She whispered before backing away, "Now lose the clothes." Damien shivered a little as he disrobed without speaking a word. Lex chuckled as she tossed her clothes aside stepping back in front of him, "Always remember, Two Alphas Two Betas, you do as we say." She stepped into him their bodies barely touching, "Relax..." She whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you." She smirked as she ran a hand down his back, "Not much anyway." She smiled as her hand lightly trailed across his ass.

Damien jumped slightly , "Lex..." He whispered, concern in his voice.

"Shhhh." Lex cautioned as she lightly pushed his shoulders urging him to the ground smiling as he complied, "You're fine." She spoke low as she sunk to the ground crawling closer. Lex took a deep breath as she carefully crawled over him looking into his eyes, "Control."

Lex chuckled low as she moved slightly to keep their bodies slightly apart, "If you can learn to control your body, you can learn to control your phase." Quickly she took his nipples between her fingers rolling them gently, "It's all in your mind, you can tell your body what to do." Smirking she rolled the now swollen nubs harder, she laughed softly at the reactions in his body before pinching harder. Damien tried to keep control. She was making it hard as he just remained quiet and nodded his head.

Lex took a deep breath as her shaking slowly subsided, "Since your imprint is human, control is that much more important." Carefully she sat upright her fingers lightly running down his body, "You have to learn that while sexual stimulation is one hell of ride because of your heightened senses, it is also very dangerous." She gingerly traced her fingers around the head of his cock before taking her hands back up his body. Damien's breathe started becoming heavy.

"See, your body is already becoming frantic." Lex smiled as she moved to sit by his side, "You are going to realize that while sexual contact arouses you it also arouses your wolf." She slowly ran her hand down her body smiling as his eyes followed her every movement. "You wolf is strong and you have to realize that in order to suppress him you mind has to focus." She shivered as she ran a finger over her clit.

Damien just silently nodded, not taking his eyes off of her feeling himself getting more and more aroused. Lex smirked as she continued her actions, carefully she watched him, "You're shaking, take a deep breath and center your mind." Slowly she slid two fingers into her wet and waiting pussy pumping slowly, "Just focus on suppressing the wolf, this will get easier as time goes on I promise." Glancing at Sam she smiled as he nodded in approval, "Ah ah ah." She chided as she watched Damien's hand slide down his body, "Don't give into the urge, if you give in your mind will lose its focus." Damien continued to try and keep control, but it was just getting harder and harder with each passing minute.

Lex bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold herself together as the scent of the Beta struck her as it carried on the light breeze across the clearing, "Just focus on me right now if you need a distraction look me in the eyes." She took a ragged breath. Damien started breathing harder again as he tried to looking Lex's eyes but it wasn't working. His body began to shake a little, his blood began to heat. He was trying to keep control. Lex shook her head, "Come on Damien, you can do this." Lex quickly caught his eyes with hers, "Your eyes are too dark, calm down. Breathe thru your mouth only." She shifted her weight uneasily trying to keep her wolf at bay.

Damien started easing his breathe, it now becoming less heavy. He started taking control, although it was hard. Lex smiled, "There you go, that's better." She sighed as she removed her fingers from herself, sitting on her knees she moved closer her fingertips lightly caressing his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened his eyes looking directly back at her, finally controlling his breathing.

Lex slowly moved her fingers lower tracing over his stomach feeling him jump slightly, "You're ok, you got this." Carefully she ran her hands to his inner thighs avoiding contact with his cock. "So..." She paused, "Who's in charge here?"

Damien swallowed hard before answering. "…I am?"

Quickly she moved her hand to his cock squeezing firmly, "Wrong answer, don't be a smartass!" She gave him one long hard stroke before releasing him, "Don't make me do this the hard way Damien, you're lucky I'm the one doing this anyway!"

Damien shivered. "Y…you're in charge…"

"Yeah." Lex smirked, "I am." She shook her head trying to suppress a laugh, "Who else calls the shots in pack?"

"You, Sam, Lee and Paul." Damien said looking her in the eyes.

She smiled, "That's right, never forget that." Smirking she leaned in ghosting her lips across his, "So..." She chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"F..fine." He answered.

She smirked as he bucked up against her, "Your body says otherwise." Carefully she trailed her hands down his chest, "But if you're fine..." She chuckled as she stood, walking over she picked his clothes up throwing them at his head, "Get dressed." Damien got back to his feet and put his clothes back on.

Sam chuckled as the others walked over to join them, "Not bad Lex, not quite the way I would of handled it but what else could you do."

Lex shook her head, "Well your way was a little to ummmm shall we say not what he needed right now."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, probably not." He laughed as Lex slipped her clothes on, "Come on let's get to Emily's."

"So there's Quil right..." Jared laughed, "Pants down to his ankles giving it all he's worth." He shook his head, "And what was it he said Lex?"

Lex laughed, "Don't make me say it..." She shook her head as Jared slugged her shoulder, "Fine!" She chuckled, "Ok so the girl has her legs wrapped around his waist pinned up against this tree, and dumbass over there yells out... Oh God Baby! I want to stick it in your ass!"\

Emily cleared her throat, "What have I told you all about telling stories like that at the table?!"

Jared ducked his head, "To not to."

Emily smiled, "Exactly, now you all know I don't ask for much. I just want dinner table conversation to be appropriate."

"But we aren't eating." Lex laughed, "Doesn't count." She jumped her attention turning to Damien and Bella as they sat off in the corner.

"Keep an eye on him." Sam whispered.

Lex nodded, "Planning on it." Looking up she laughed, "Hey lovebirds... come join us." Damien and Bella got up and walked over to them, Damien breathing just a little hard as they both sat down by the table.

Lex placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just chill." She smiled gently.

"Ok I will be back in 2 hours." Emily said rising from the table, "Can you all behave that long?"

Lex laughed, "No!"

Sam shook his head, "Yeah baby we can." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Don't worry, go have fun with the women's council."

Emily laughed as she headed for the door, "Sure you can." She slipped out the door as she shook her head, "I'm sure you will tho." Silently she shut the door behind her. Damien racked his hair back giving Bella a small grin as he just stared at her.

Lex chuckled, "She knows us too well." Looking to Damien she smiled knowing he was in a situation that could go wrong, saying nothing she continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. "So Sam, what's the plan?"

Sam chuckled, "No clue, you want to play quarters?"

"We won't get into the firewater the council makes this time." Sam shook his head, "That shit is dangerous even for us."

Seth laughed, "Tell me about it, last time I wound up naked and I still can't remember how."

Damien laughed trying to just clear his mind. "Wow"

Lex chuckled, "Oh Damien, you still have so much to learn." She leaned back in the chair popping her feet up on the table, "Things get a little crazy around here."

"Ye…"Damien cleared his throat. "Yeah it sounds like it…"

Bella jumped as she felt Damien's hand rise higher on her leg, "Yeah..." She took a breath as her voice waivered, "They are a crazy bunch."

"I like crazy…what can I say?" Damien said with a laugh his hand now going higher on her leg.

Lex cleared her throat, "Yeah we have a way of turning any situation into a party." She almost fell out of her char, "Whoops!" She laughed nervously, "Don't think I need to drink today Sam, I'm already falling on my ass."

Sam chuckled, "Kinda noticed."

Bella leaned over lightly kissing Damien on the lips as the others headed to the cabinet in search of booze. Damien felt his blood start to heat up as he embraced the kiss even more, his breathing starting to pick up slightly, his hand running further up Bella's leg.

Lex watched the two closely from the kitchen, "Might have to separate them."

Sam nodded, "Let him go, see if he can control it."

Damien continued to kiss Bella, his eyes closed at first but then he opened them. They were dark but not too dark. He was trying so hard to control his primal side but nothing seemed to be working as his breathing became more labored.

Bella gasped as he became more animalistic, "Damn Damien." She sighed out her hands running down his sides.

Damien's blood was hot, his body as well. "I…need you right now." He whispered.

Bella choked in a ragged breath, "Not here." She whispered, "Not now."

Lex inched to the other side of the kitchen listening closely, ready to jump at any second. Damien just continued kissing her, increasing the kiss.

Bella squeaked as she felt her feet come off the floor as Damien stood suddenly, "Careful." She whispered, "I don't want to fall on the floor."

"What? Don't you trust me?" Damien with a smirk.

Bella nodded, "I trust you, this just isn't a good place to do this."

"It's gonna happen!" He said not realizing he yelling.

Bella flinched, "Damien! Geeze!"

Lex inched a little closer her hands twitching at her sides.

"Bella…it's gonna happen…now…"

Lex quickly jumped clearing the dining room in two strides grabbing Damien by the arm, "Time to chill the fuck out!"

Damien tried to fight Lex's grip on his arm. "Bella…"

Gripping his arm tighter Lex spoke low, "Not the time Damien." Her voice came out more of a growl, "Enough!" He wasn't listening, still trying to break free from Lex's grip. Pulling him across the room Lex flung him out the door. "I'll be back."

"Take your time, "Paul chuckled, "Teach him a lesson."

Lex quickly jumped out the front door grabbing Damien by his arm again, "Damn it D!" She spat out as she drug him across the yard into the forest nearby, "You have got to learn to control yourself, you could seriously hurt her!" She huffed throwing him backward into a nearby tree, "Bella is fragile! You can't be rough with her!" Closing the distance between them she crashed her lips to his as her anger boiled hot within her.

Damien dug deeper into the kiss, throwing one of her legs around his waist. His blood and body were boiling, his breathing already labored. The warmth of her body against his made it even worse. He ran his hands down her body.

Lex let out what sounded like a growl as her hands flew to the button of his shorts popping it open, "I fucking need it!" She hissed out as she slid the offending material off his body. "Fuck!" She whispered as she untangled herself from his grasp quickly casting her clothing into a pile on the ground nearby. "I just can't believe you were so reckless with her!" She spat out as she pulled his shirt over his head tossing it aside, "You realize if you can't control yourself, you won't be able to see her for a while." Without another word she recaptured his lips her teeth nibbling at the bottom one.

"I know damn it." He said as he's hands flew down the front of her body finding her clit in which he began to rub fast, while biting at her neck his groans becoming growls.

A spark ran thru Lex's body at his touch. Grabbing his hand she quickly , moved it to her waist as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his body the movement causing him to fall forward her back slamming into a nearby tree. "Fuck!" She hissed out the impact knocking the wind out of her, she quickly began to mover her hips grinding herself against his throbbing cock.

Feeling the wet warmth from her lips against his cock just drove him crazy. He quickly went back to work on her neck biting as hard as he could, taking a handful of hair and pulling. "Fuck yeah, I needed this" He said his animalistic nature starting to come through.

Lex dug her nails into his shoulders sensing his need, "Don't hold back." She whispered as she raked her nails down his back leaving trails of blood. "Fuck Me!" She cried out, the sound echoing around them, "Fuck Me Now Damien!" She growled out her Alpha tone coming thru slightly. Damien slid his throbbing cock into her, the warmth driving him crazy. His eyes got dark as night as he just thrusted as hard as he could, his animalistic nature coming through. His groans turned into growls as he just continued to thrust into her.

Lex shook slightly, the movements sending her senses into overdrive, "Shit!" She choked out as her teeth found his neck biting down aggressively as her hips started to move against him sending his cock deep into her throbbing core.

"Fuck!" Damien yelled out feeling himself going deeper into her. "C…come on, show me wha…what you got!" He said as he just continued to thrust into her, his cock growing with each thrust.

Lex put her hands on his chest, freeing her legs she was able to slide off him her feet landing on the cool forest floor, "Damn." She whispered as she shoved him lightly, "Lay down!" She smirked as he did so, Quickly she jumped on him taking his cock back deep inside her soaking pussy, with one hand she quickly pinned his hands above his head as her hips moved forcefully. "That's right baby, let the wolf play a little." She chuckled as his actions became more the wolf's than his own his pants and moans becoming snarls and growls. Without warning she sunk her teeth back into his neck blood trickling from the puncture.

Damien broke her grip on him as he grabbed both her shoulders and started thrusting extremely fast into her. His wolf side starting to show as he showed no signs of stopping. His groans became growls, his breathing became pants of pleasure.

Lex cried out in sheer pleasure as she sat up slightly her back arching, "Fuck yes! Just Like That!" She could feel her body shaking the wolf loving every second of the raw, primal lust. Reaching up she wrapped a hand around his throat her fingers gripping tight, "More..." She moaned out as she set her balance starting to bounce slightly, his cock sliding easily within her.

Damien thrusted harder and faster feeling himself getting ready to finish, his cock growing even more. "Oh fuck yeah!" He choked out, loving every single moment. He threw her off him and grabbed a handful of hair bending her over with force. "My turn to have some fun"

Lex growled low, "Oh so you're going to teach the Alpha a little thing or two are you?" She chuckled darkly as her core pulsed wildly, "Well then..." She cocked her head to the side looking him in the eyes, a wicked smirk playing on her lips, "Show me what you got!"

Without warning, Damien thrusted himself into her ass while taking a handful of hair and pulling back hard. He thrusted faster, harder and deeper into her. His body hotter than the sun above them he could feel her passion and it was great. He smacked her ass as he thrusted deeper. "Oh fuck!" He growled.

Lex shook with pure excitement her hand trailing down her body, "Oh God!" She choked out her breaths coming quick and labored. Quickly her fingers found her clit, she pinched the swollen nub between her fingers rolling lightly as she pushed herself down onto Damien taking him all the way into the tight warm heat feeling his body jerk at the sensation.

He couldn't take it anymore, the passion just overwhelmed him to the brink of no return. With a final thrust he released inside her. Panting and shaking, he quickly pulled out of her and tried to regain control of himself.

Lex cried out as her juices flowed freely, her body shook with each ragged breath she took, Sitting up she smirked a light giggle escaping her "Fuck D, Didn't know you had it in ya." She chuckled her voice hoarse.

"I…just…wow…" He said catching his breath.

Lex ran a hand thru her hair, "Guess we should get back huh?"

"Yeah…" He said getting his clothes back on. "I got two things I need to do…"

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at him chuckling softly to herself.

"You'll see, everyone will…"

Laughing she slipped her clothes on, "What does that scare me?" SHe shook her head as she turned to head back to Emily's, "Hey D?" She smiled as he turned toward her, "If you ever you know need someone you can't break..."

"After that….wow." He said with a chuckle and a wink.

She chuckled as they started back toward the house, "Yeah...wow." She smiled as they crossed the yard, "I needed that." She laughed as they stepped up on the porch."

"You and I both." He said with a laugh as they made their way back into the house. Damien left Lex's side and immediately went over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her. "I…I'm sorry."

Bella smiled as she snuggled into him, "It's alright Damien, no harm no foul." She giggled softly, "I'm used to things like that anyway."

Damien gave her a small kiss before stepping away from her a short distance, turning back to Lex. "Hey Lex, remember what I just said I was going to do?"

Lex nodded, "Ummm...Yeah."

"And you asked, what I meant by it?"

Lex laughed, "Yeah, spill it already."

"Ah ah ah, I want you to try and take a guess of what I'm about to do. But keep it to yourself. Tell me when you figure it out." He said giving her a smile.

Lex smirked the look of concentration passing thru her face, "umm... Ok got it."

Sam laughed, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Lex laughed as she walked over whispering in Damien's ear.

"Oh come on, you guys can't sense it?" Damien said with a small laugh.

Sam chuckled, "Well, yeah actually kinda picking it up."

Paul wrapped his arms around Lex from behind, "Oh yeah! You are defiantly putting out vibes."

"I just don't want everyone to be surprised except for…" He said turning back to Bella. "You…"

Bella blinked several times, "What?" She shook her head, "How did I get involved in this?"

Damien chuckled. "Bella…I love you"

Bella cocked her head, "And I love you." She gave a small confused smile.

"If I had learned anything from my mom before she died, it was always follow your heart and that's exactly what I'm about to do."

Bella blinked, a small tear beginning to show.

"And Jake can vouch on that, he was there when she said that." He said with a laugh.

Jake chuckled, "When he's right he's right."

Sam laughed as he kissed Lex softly running his fingers' along Paul's back to calm him, "Fuck D ! Get on with it already ya ass."

Damien laughed. "Alright I'm doing it." He said holding on to Bella's hand as he then proceeded to drop to one knee. "I'm putting everything on the line right now, Bella…" Bella stumbled slightly her feet unsteady. "Will you marry me?" He asked looking up into her eyes.

Bella took a deep breath, with an evil grin she chuckled, "No, no I won't." She shook her head laughing as he stared at her, "Of course I will silly!" She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

Damien smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss back. "Had me worried there for a minute." He said with a laugh.

Lex smiled as she watched the two, jumping when she felt Paul's breath on her ear.

"You smell like him." He whispered with an edge to his voice.

"Well we will just have to fix that won't we?" She chuckled as she step away from him, "Later." She crossed the room pulling Bella from Damien's arms hugging her tight, "Congrats sweetie!"

Bella grunted, "Thank you." She said with a choked voice, "But your crushing me!"

Lex laughed as she released the tiny woman from her arms, "Sorry Bells." She smiled as she slapped Damien on the back, "Treat her right or you'll have me to deal with."

"Of course." Damien answered with a small chuckle.

Lex smiled, "You got that right!" she kissed Bella on the cheek, "If you ever need me to smack him around let me know."

Bella giggled, "Oh you know I will."

Damien chuckled, grabbing Bella by waist. "Come here" He smiled holding her in his arms.

Bella leaned into him his warmth consuming her, she smiled happily knowing this wasn't going to be easy. She could feel the imprint calming her nerves as she slowly closed her eyes just enjoying this moment


	5. Chapter 5

Damien sat up in his bed as he carefully pulled the covers off of him, not to disturb Bella who lay next to him. As he slowly got up from the bed, he carefully lifted his right leg up from the bed. He winced in pain, the feeling of him breaking his leg the before day during a battle between the red headed Vampire that killed his parents. He limped over to the dresser and slowly opened it taking out a shirt, some jeans, boxers and socks.

Lex walked over to the bedroom door casually leaning on the frame. "Thought I heard you, how's the leg."

He looked over his shoulder as he looked at Bella who turned silently in her sleep before turning his attention back to Lex. "Still hurts like hell."

Lex shook her head, "Once you get moving it'll loosen up." She smiled. "Em brought breakfast over earlier so I stuck it in the oven to keep warm, grab a plate." She chuckled, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare set of clothes I could borrow would ya? I was gonna grab a shower."

"I could always give ya shower." Damien said with a slight smirk and chuckle.

Lex nodded her head toward Bella, "We might wake her." Smiling she walked over running her hands thru his hair. "Not that I would mind if you joined me." She whispered her breath ghosting across his ear.

Damien took a step closer to her with a smirk. "Well then, I guess I'd say is…lead the way." He said slowly trailing his tongue up her neck.

Lex chuckled softly as she took his hand leading him out of the bedroom and down the hall, reaching the small bathroom she shoved him inside and shut the door. "I barely slept last night." She chuckled as she spun him pinning him to the door laying kisses down his neck, "Had all night to think about the things I could do to you." Quickly she began to lightly nip at his neck her hands sliding down his sides.

"Oh really? Well then, why don't you just show me then?" Damien said with his eyes closed, loving the feeling of her hands on his body.

Lex smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head tossing it on the sink then quickly shimmied out of her shorts kicking them aside, "With pleasure." Pressing her body tightly against his she grabbed his hands pinning them to the door above his head. "Damn Damien, So many options and so little time." With a quiet moan she rubbed her body against his as she captured his lips in a heated kiss.

"Fuck Lex, I've always liked you for a reason." Damien said breaking one of his hands free before sliding it down her body to his hip bone. Damien smirked as he slid his hand down further, feeling the warmth of her pussy lips against his fingertips before slowly rubbing her clit.

Lex moaned as her head fell back, she quickly rocked her hips against his fingers as her grip tightened on the hand she still had pinned, "Fuck!" She hissed out as she hitched a leg on his hip grinding harder, "Same reason I've liked you." She moaned wantonly as she continued to rock against his fingers moving her hips to where he hit just the right spot to make her body shake with need.

Damien leaned his head down on her shoulder and bite down on her neck as his fingers moved steadily against her clit. "What can do you with that mouth of yours?" Damien asked with a smirk, still moving his fingers against her clit.

Lex smirked as she lowered her leg, slowly she took a step back sinking to her knees, "Many things." She smirked as she kissed along his hip her hands reaching around his body to firmly grip his ass, "Things that will make your head spin." Teasingly she ran her tongue slowly along his shaft, reaching the tip of his cock she flicked her tongue across the slit gathering the pre cum that had gathered there.

"Well in that case, make my head spin." Damien said with a smirk before closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip a small groan escaping from his lips.

Lex slowly took his length into her mouth sucking lightly as she brought a hand to his balls rolling them in her hand gently her other still firmly on his ass. As her lips once again met his tip she sucked a little harder as she slipped a finger between the cheeks of his toned ass teasing his hole gently.

"Oh fuck Lex, just like that." Damien said biting down on his bottom lip harder, little blood now appearing on the surface. "Y…you were right" He said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers thru her hair.

Lex hummed lightly as she took his cock completely into her mouth, bumping his leg with her shoulder she moaned in pleasure as he spread his legs wider allowing her to gently slide two fingers into his heat. As she began to bob her head faster she slowly scissored her fingers within him.

"Mmm fuck, Lex!" He groaned out a he felt his leg starting to get weaker. "You love that cock, don't you?" He smirked, his breathing now becoming labored.

Lex nodded her head slightly before returning to her actions; quickly she added a third finger to his heat pumping quickly. Tugging his balls gently she moaned as his body shook, speeding her fingers slightly she curled one striking his pleasure center deep within.

Damien's body slowly started to give way so he quickly snapped back and looked down at her before taking her arms into his hands and pulling her back up to a vertical base. He quickly turned and held her up against the wall, softly kissing her neck while sliding his hard throbbing cock into her wet pussy lips.

"Fuck!" She cried out the sound echoing in the small space, her body shook with pleasure as she felt every inch of his cock deep within her. "H…harder." She choked out as her breathing became labored and her heart raced. "Please." She whispered.

Damien groaned as he thrusted harder into her. He started breathing hard, his heart rate racing as he continued to just thrust into her as hard as he possibly could. "Oh fuck." He cried out.

"Fuck! ...That's it! ...Don't stop!" Lex screamed as her hips rocked hard and fast against him her body aching for release. "Just like that!" Her breath hitched in her throat as her body shivered and shook her head falling back into the door with a resounding thud. "Almost D! Fuck!" Her eyes closed tightly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" He cried out as he released inside her with one more hard thrust. He stopped trusting as he tried to make his breathing go back to normal as he gently laid is head onto her shoulder and softly kissed her neck.

Lex groaned in frustration as she rocked her hips trying to find the release she craved, "D!" She choked out, "Damnit don't stop, I'm right there, push me over please." She pleaded her tone dripping with lust and need.

He resumed thrusting into her with everything he possibly had left. as he thrusted hard and faster into her, their bodies banging against the bathroom wall. "Y…you got me going….again." He said with a smirk as he just thrusted and thrusted deeper, faster and harder into her.

"That's fine by me." She gasped out between ragged breaths, her fingers pulling gently at his hair, "Fuck Damien! Need this sooo bad." She moaned as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Damien looked around before repositioning them in the small bathroom. He bent Lex over; her hands on the bathroom sink as he pulled his throbbing cock out of her and slowly slid it into her ass. He groaned at the feeling of her tight hole wrapped around his cock as he thrusted deep and hard into her.

Lex cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, quickly she shoved her fingers into her pussy pumping them hard and fast. "FUCK!" She whispered as she placed her cheek against the cool faucet, "God Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled as she used her thumb to flick across her clit her release quickly approaching.

Damien quickly grabbed a handful of Lex's hair and pulled back hard as he continued thrusting into her hard and fast. "Fuck almost…there!" He groaned out.

Lex nodded her head unable to form words, she curled her fingers slightly as she moved her fingers in slow long strokes deep within her pussy as her muscles contracted and released sending her juices down her hand to the floor below. Gasping for breath she flicked her clit a few more times causing her to cry out is sheer passion as her muscles continued to squeeze her fingers tightly.

Damien quickly pulled out of her as he turned her around to face him, he quickly grabbed both arms with one hand and began to quickly rub her clit with the other one as fast as he could. "You're gonna going down that easily." He said with a smirk as his rubbing increased.

Lex moaned as her hands gripped the edges of the sink, her body trembled as his fingers sent trails of fire thru every nerve in her body. She wiggled trying to escape the assault on her already sensitive nub, "G...ng...ki...e" She choked out unable to form the words as her arms shook hardly able to hold her up any longer.

Damien quickly grabbed her by the waist and kept rubbing her clit as fast as he could, getting closer to her neck his hot breath against it. "Cum hard for me Lex, really…really hard baby." He said with a smirk as his assault on her clit didn't stop.

Lex closed her eyes tight the overwhelming pleasure boiling red hot in her veins as she tried to speak groaning in frustration as the words never came. She reached out her fingers finally laying purchase on Damien's arms holding on for dear life as he continued to tease her relentlessly.

"That's right, you know you like it." Damien said with a smirk still showing no signs of stopping.

Lex dug her nails into his flesh a low moan resounding in her throat as she felt the second wave of her release hit her hard, her hips bucked with reckless abandon as she rode out the wave of passion that overtook her body. With a sharp intake of air she threw her head back a primal scream ripping thru the small room.

Damien grinned before slowing down the rubbing. "Now that's what I wanted." He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lex smiled weakly her body heavy as she took slow deep breaths, her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly opened her eyes trying to focus in the bright light.

"Damn Lex." Damien shook his head as he took a deep breath, "What the fuck is wrong with me? It's like all I ever want to do is fuck!" He chuckled, "It's like your scent is some kind of wolf Viagra."

Lex chuckled softly as she shook her head, "What the fuck is wolf Viagra?" She giggled out her voice quivering slightly, "It goes with the territory D. , and everything is like twice what it was before your first phase." She smiled, "It's like a second puberty, and your mind is constantly in overdrive. I mean it dies down a little in some areas as you go along..." A sharp laugh escaped her, "Sex drive is not one of those areas."


End file.
